


MILF (Man I Fucking Love Misumi Ikaruga)

by gachacrown



Series: misukazu week 2021! [5]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Kazunari Miyoshi, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Yoshimaru/Kiichi mention, man they do be kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gachacrown/pseuds/gachacrown
Summary: "Kiichi's favorite triangle," he sighs to himself. "Mine too, actually.. Wait, no—" He looks up at Misumi, and he pauses just to stare. Ethereal. "—You're my favorite triangle."( mskz week - day 5 drinking ! )
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari, Yoshimaru/Kiichi
Series: misukazu week 2021! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191824
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	MILF (Man I Fucking Love Misumi Ikaruga)

**Author's Note:**

> posting this at 4am send help

"Say Sumi, isn't this the kind of thing Yoshimaru and Kiichi would do?" Kazunari hiccups right at the end of the sentence. 

_Uh-oh._

He looks at his shot and scrunches his nose. 

_Half empty, or half full..?_

_Nn.. there shouldn't be a difference_

Misumi hums in consideration, having barely taken a sip of his own drink. "Y'mean from our fifth play, Kazu?"

Kazunari blinks one, two, three times, and then loses count, before nodding his head exaggeratedly. "They liked to drink, didn't they?" And with that, he finishes what's left of his cup. 

He can still taste the alcohol when he inhales and exhales. The slight burn at the back of his throat makes him instinctively try to _ahem_ away, but it lingers, like an itch.

_Oh, what the hell._

"More," and Kazunari thinks he said it too quietly. "Please?" He says it louder. Maybe too loud, actually.

He doesn't register the fact Misumi had just taken a sip from his own cup and put it down to refill Kazunari's. What he does do, however, may be a bit overtly affectionate for his taste (sober Kazunari's taste!); he leans forward as he reaches out to take the cup, putting his hand on top of Misumi's (the calloused fingertips vaguely scratch his palm), and sips it from there, before kissing the knuckles of his boyfriend's thumb.

Misumi giggles, and it's cute. The sound is cute, and the smile is cute, and even the way the thumb somewhat reaches out to touch Kazunari's bottom lip is cute. He doesn't wanna let go, but his grip weakens and suddenly Misumi isn't within his grasp again.

"'Love you so much," he mumbles to himself. Blinks. "..Was I talking about something?"

"The fifth play, Kazu," Misumi assists. And Kazunari doesn't actually want to talk: his head is becoming light, and his body is feeling heavy, but Misumi's voice is so nice. Very nice. 

Ah. 

Kazunari could only recall their characters' names, really.. and there's a parrot that looks like Kamekichi in his head when he thinks about the fifth play. Wonder why.

"Yosshi.. Yoshimaru and Kii-chan, was it?"

"Yep!" 

Kazunari giggles, thinking about the two. And suddenly his head is on Misumi's shoulder. Gravity has won over him, it seems.

"Yosshi had a.. a what?" Words are coming in and going out. Kazunari can't think or know how to talk, but he makes a point to jab at Misumi's chest lightly. "He had a thing.." Another jab; "There."

(Misumi's clothes look soo comfy. It's the long sleeves with thick white and blue stripes. Kazunari wants to try it on and drown in its softness.)

"You're right, Kazu~ and it was a triangle~"

A triangle of exposed skin. God is real, maybe.

Kazunari blushes (effortlessly) and takes a sip again, except it isn't a sip and he kinda just — drinks it.

"Kiichi's favorite triangle," he sighs to himself. "Mine too, actually.. Wait, no—" He looks up at Misumi, and pauses just to stare. Ethereal. "— _You're_ my favorite triangle."

Misumi hums in response. It's the little strokes through Kazunari's hair that light up something in his fast-beating heart, but Kazunari has a hard time focusing right now when Misumi's voice is suddenly too loud for his red ears. He hears him say; "Kazu is a lot like Kiichan right now. Drunk and funny~"

And he pouts, falling forward sideways so his head is on Misumi's lap, and the drink — although in his hands — is long forgotten. "You're not very Yosshi-like though, are you?" Misumi shakes his head. "..Can we kiss?"

Misumi doesn't have to be asked twice. He leans down, and Kazunari gets excited, but he's also tired, so he barely lifts his head before—

He can barely make out the words. His head is a fumbling mess.

"..I wanted it on the lips."

"Kazu is needy, isn't he?"

Kazunari chokes on a sob. He can't tell if he's playing into the little teasing or actually holding back a half-cry, half-whine. 

"Misumi.."

"On the lips, right?" Kazunari's half-open eyes watch the way Misumi taps at his own lips like it's a prize and he's being held back. "If Kazu wants it, he can get it~"

He gulps. It's kinda hard to gulp, actually. "I want-" _Hic_. "I want it."

"Well?" 

Kazunari thought when Misumi called him drunk and funny, he meant it in a cute 'I love my boyfriend' way, not _this_.

It takes a ridiculous amount of energy he _lacks_ to lift even an inch. Misumi is having another drink, and Kazunari doesn't notice until the cup leaves and he sees traces of the alcohol dripping just a little bit at the corners of his lips. Misumi makes it a _point_ to lick it off.

Kazunari makes a sound at the back of his throat, instead turning to the side a little bit so he could cuddle Misumi's waist instead.

"Yoshimaru wouldn't do that.. Nope. 'Should be more like Yosshi."

The hands are back in his hair, and he wants to lean into them. _Home_.

"Do you think they were in love?" Misumi's voice is gentle now, and Kazunari can feel the rise and fall of Misumi's stomach from the breathing. 

"Of course I did.." He adjusts to look up at him. "Didn't you?"

Maybe he's imagining it, but Misumi's face seems to be turning red — slowly.

Misumi looks up to stare at the moon, and then the rest of the city. "I never thought about it," he says, and it's so honest Kazunari can't be mad. "But it makes sense."

"What do you mean you never.." He coughs before he could finish, and the words are gone again. He pouts instead, returning to the warmth of Misumi's torso. "I hate you.. I mean, I don't hate you but..

..Can I have a refill?" He says weakly. The cup is hanging on his loose fingertips — he's almost afraid of dropping it. 

He thinks Misumi is twirling his hair now. Cute.

"Mm.. Maybe if you kissed me."

—or maybe not so cute. Damn..!

"You're mean," is all Kazunari can think to say, drawing triangles on Misumi's thigh with his index finger. _Maybe this'll convince him_. "Yoshimaru would let me drink more with no questions asked." 

Would you look at that. A full sentence. 

"Do you prefer Yoshimaru over me~?" 

Kazunari wants to blow a raspberry at his boyfriend. "I'm tempted."

Misumi giggles — "Poor Kazu.." —and now he's pulling strands of hair behind Kazunari's ear. The exposure to the cold air makes him shiver. "Yosshi is with Kii-chan though, isn't he?"

Kazunari huffs. He's practically whining now. "I just want a kiss! And a drink." A pause. "And another kiss from you.. on the lips, by the way. Not the- the forehead."

"If I kiss Kazu, will he like me more~?"

_Pleasepleasepleaseplease_

"Yes!"

"Do I have to lift him~?"

He nods his head rapidly. It kinda stings, but kisses from Misumi are longer a want. They are a _need_.

"On the lips, by the way. On the lips." 

Misumi's giggling and Kazunari is pouting as he is pushed (or pulled) so he's sitting up. The _Woah_ that leaves him comes from the way his head _rang_ , and he wants to flop, but he can't because he _needs_ this. 

Misumi puts down his empty cup (how many has he had?) and cups Kazunari's face with both of his hands. He's glowing, and his eyes are a sunset with a mysterious blue tint from the darkness of the night sky. 

He leans forward—

and there comes a vaguely wet spot on his left cheek, and then his right — and Kazunari opens his mouth to whine _again_ before

Misumi's lips are on his. 

Kazunari is drunk. He doesn't know how to describe it, but he wants Misumi to stay there and be his — the best friend he always wanted, and the lover he would always vaguetweet when he was starting out his online persona. 

The alcohol makes their breaths hot, and he can taste traces of it which brings back the slight _panging_ sensation to his throat.

He wants to pretend the kiss took forever, but Misumi withdraws with Kazunari wanting more.

"Did you like it? I made it a triangle kiss, just for you." He demonstrates by poking Kazunari— "Here," — on the left cheek — "Here," — on the right— "And here." — It lands, nicely on Kazunari's quivering lips. 

He's about to tear up. The absolute impact this man has. He's too drunk to even care if a tear or two rolls down his cheek. Maybe with the others, he would, but this is Misumi Ikaruga, and Kazunari Miyoshi loves Misumi Ikaruga like no other.

"I love you," he says it like a secret, but even if it were, it was a secret Misumi already knew.

The gleam in Misumi's eyes soften to something familiar and welcome. "I love you too, Kazu."

  
  
  



End file.
